Some things never change
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: A little oneshot about the relationship of Elise and Alvin after 5 years. Spoilers ahead dear friends.


_Here I am and I know that there are few people to agree with me about the relationship of Elise and Alvin. But before you go all on a rampage, I would like to ask all of you to read it first. It's all innocent and you can either look at it as being romantic or more friendship-like. It might also help that it plays 5 years after the game. (I didn't play Tales of Xillia 2 just so that you know^^) There will be **Spoilers** ahead!_

_I hope you like that small piece of fluff and hopefully, there are other people who want to write stories about that awesome game!_

_Your FMC_

* * *

**Some things never change**

„Are you okay, Elise?"

Driselle was sitting in front of her, waving her hand to gain the attention of her younger friend. The person in question blinked a few times in confusion before realizing that she must have spaced out again. Elise blushed because of her embarrassing behaviour and instantly begun to stammer a few apologies.

"I am so sorry Driselle. I was lost in thoughts."

The head of the Sharil-family chuckled lightly at seeing her friend trying so eagerly apologize. Elise had always been a shy girl and even after all those years they had lived together, there were times where Elise fell back to her old self.

"I could see as much. What's on your mind that keeps popping up whenever I try to gain your attention?"

Elise could clearly see the teasing glint in the eyes of her friend and knew that she did not mean any harm. Fiddling with the hem of her long skirt, Elise looked down to avoid those curious eyes.

"Well, … it-it's just because I was thinking a-about the others."

Well, part of it was true.

Driselle looked surprised.

"That's all?"

Silence was the only answer the lady received and she knew by now that it was much more complicated than just a little I-miss-my-friends. There had to be a different reason but judging on how Elise acted, it would be a difficult task to get her friend to voice her thoughts. Maybe it was time for some investigation? Well, maybe after the papermountain on her desk.

Sighing Driselle got up from the couch, they had set for an afternoon tea, to stretch her arms. There was a lot of work to attend to after this little … could she even call it a break, after trying to gain Elise attention? Her eyes land on her friend, who was still sitting quietly at the same spot.

"Well, I am off to finish some documents if that is alright with you?"

"…"

"Elise?"

"S-sorry. What did you say?"

Driselle heaved a sigh before giving her an amused smile. Things were never boring with her friend.

"If you have done everything related to your homework and such, how about going to the pigeon-eh-mail? I still don't know how I should call it. I heard from a maid, that she had seen a pigeon returning with a letter and perhaps it…"

Without a word, Elise was gone in a blink of an eye. Driselle was left dumbfounded in a small dust cloud, the only thing left remaining of her young friend, but could not help but smile at the eagerness of her. Something was up with her and even after those 5 years, things never changed.

* * *

Catching her breath in front of the small building in which the mail-pigeons would come to, she tried to regain her composure a little but still it did not stop her loudly beating heart. Had the day finally come?

Opening the door, she was greeted by an elder man who handed her a small letter without giving her the chance to ask for it. He knew by now perfectly well that the young miss was always waiting for letters from her friends.

"This letter arrived this morning and judging by how exhausted the pigeon was, the letter is either urgent or the place it came from, was really far away."

Elise took the letter but even though she wanted to run off to read it so badly, she put it away to take a look at the pigeon to see if it was alright. As the man had pointed out, the bird looked really tired but there were no injuries.

"Thank you for your help."

She smiled fondly while caressing the white feathers of the tiny creature before giving the same smile to the old man. He just waved his hand and laughed.

"I know how eager you are to read that letter. I will look after the pigeon. Now go, before the letter will grow legs to run off by itself."

Elise bowed her head in thanks before walking out. Just after she closed the door, she took off to her room as fast as she could. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest and she could not suppress her smile. Finally…

Closing her door behind her, she walked quickly to her desk to sit down and open the letter. Her hands were nearly shaking because of her anticipation. The white envelope was easily opened and she found herself staring blankly at the familiar handwriting. It was from Jude. She felt her heart sink a little. It was after all not the letter she had awaited for so long.

With a sigh she began to read the letter.

_Dear Elise,_

_I hope you are doing okay. How is school going? After all I heard from Driselle and Leia, I assume you are always hardworking and doing your best. (This sounds a lot like Leia doesn't it? Be cautious, it might be contagious) Did you make new friends, not that I think, that you would have problems to make friends Elise. I am really happy for you and that you now have the courage to voice your thoughts and say what you really feel with your own words. It took a lot of strength to go that way and I think I can speak for all of us, your friends, that we are proud of you. You may wonder why I wrote you all of this. Even though this whole rambling and such isn't a good introduction but this here is actually an invitation. I would like you to come to a celebration to Fenmonth. You sure know what day we are all going to celebrate. It would really make me happy to see you and all the others again and if I am not mistaken, I think you feel the same way about it. I hope we will see you. Until, then, take good care Elise._

_Jude Mathis_

This was surely not what she had been thinking about but it was not bad either. A smile formed on her lips before closing the letter and putting it to all the others she had received during the past 5 years. Her glance went to the calendar which hung above her desk. That day… She still could see her in her memories. That proud woman that had given her life twice for them and by now was a goddess.

Milla…

She could understand why Jude did not want to be alone on this particular date and it still hurt her seeing her friend suffer because he had to let her go twice. He had never had the chance to tell her about his feelings and now he was alone, being a doctor and trying to change the world into a better place, just like he had promised to her.

Sighing softly, she shook her head in order to clear her mind of those sullen thoughts. She would have to prepare for her travel to Fenmonth after telling Driselle if she wanted to be there in time.

Deep in thoughts, she was about to close the drawer filled with all the letters, when her eyes fell on that one envelope. It was in a dark violet and she recognized it with ease. Taking it in her hands, she unfolded it, which felt like the hundredth time. It was a rather bad handwriting and here and there she had to assume the meaning of the not so well written … could she even call it words? She chuckled silently while reading the letter again.

_Hey spud how are you doing?_

_Hope ya doing okay without that crazy doll? Seriously, I am actually happy to know that you grew up without that flying puppet. Now, don't get all angry on me, you know I was a fan of Teepo, he was actually always right about me and honest and so were you. I hope we will meet again, so I can tell you about my work with Jurgen. Business is booming here and it feels nice for a change to do something honest. It's actually not so bad. No more lying and betraying. Seeya around spud and take care._

_Big fat liar_

It was the only letter she had received from him during all those past years. She had hoped they would meet again after all their travelling together, but every time there was a gathering the mercenary would not show up. Perhaps people don't change at all. He was still a big fat liar.

Folding it carefully she put it back into the drawer to close it finally. She had to prepare for the travel. Giving the closed drawer one last glance she walked out of her room to tell Driselle about the news.

There was still some hope left.

* * *

It was a nice weather to set sail and Elise felt happy that she had decided to leave a little earlier. The port of Sapstrah-Seahaven was filled with people who either came home after a long travel or were about to head out. She took a deep breath of the salty air before going to the man in charge of the travelling-fee-matter. There was a long queue in front of the desk and she got in line behind an elderly woman who eagerly chatted with a younger man about her upcoming travel to Hamil.

_Hamil…_

Elise would have liked to feel happy about hearing the name _Hamil_, but after knowing about the death of all the villagers, she could not bring herself to smile. Not after seeing the major dying right in front of her eyes. At the age of 12 she had already known loneliness, hatred, fear and utter confusion. There were many times, even after all what had happened, that she dreamed about Jiao, about his confession and his last words. She had seen him smile before going to buy them time with his own life. Hours and days she had thought about WHY he had done this for her, after killing her parents… It hadn't made any sense to her then. But now, after those 6 years, she might have come up with a good answer.

Perhaps it had been because he had felt guilty after murdering her parents and for making up for his sins, he had taken her in, hiding her in a house, even if it had hurt her. Jiao had had good intentions and she had known that all along. Yeah, perhaps… The only one able to answer that question gave his life to save her. While searching for an answer, she knew, that there would always be a 'perhaps'.

Heaving a sigh, she glanced at the horizon. She could see the waves splashing against the shore. Hadn't there been someone talking about the sea on their journey? About how life was like the waves crashing against the shore? Her eyes followed the waves and their continuous rocking against the wall of the port. Perhaps it really was similar to life. The wave started rather small, than grew up and became a bigger wave by joining forces with other waves, only for one goal: clashing against the shore. Somehow it was the same as their journey years ago.

"…Miss?"

Elise looked up in surprise only to see that now it was her turn to pay her fee. She had been so lost in thoughts that she had not realized how much time had flown by. Giving an apologetic smile she arranged everything for her travel before getting on board.

"This was embarrassing…", she murmured while glancing over her shoulder one last time.

It was no surprise that while looking back, she had no clue where was walking until she bumped into someone. Stumbling back she bowed her head quickly.

"I am so s-sorry. I was not watching ahead of me. Please forgive my clumsiness."

If she would have had Teepo by her side, she would not have made this mistake. It was times like this that she missed her first friend.

"Well, I guess that I could not have expected more of a growing spud."

Elise froze in shock.

That could not be right… She was surely fantasizing. Perhaps it was because of the salty air or because she had thinking about the past again? Either way, this was not possible!

Everything would be solved if she would raise her head, but she was too scared. What if it was only her mind playing tricks on her? That would surely make her sad and all depressed again. So she stayed like that and after a while she felt her back begun aching because of her bowing position. It also didn't help that there were people already whispering about why she was standing like that. Embarrassment was fighting with her fear and she did not know what to do anymore, when the person in front of her heaved a heavy sigh.

"So no greeting after all those years? I thought you would have stopped hating my by now? Hey, I told you, I would change and here I am, talking to some seagulls now."

Elise closed her eyes tightly while raising her head slowly. Should she risk it? What if it was just her imagination?

Suddenly there was a large hand on her head petting her hair. Her eyes flew open and she stared directly in those brown eyes of the man that had betrayed them all so many times in the past, only to end up fighting with them in order to save his world and to take responsibility for his actions. It was really him. The big fat liar.

"A-alvin..?"

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and she was still gaping surprised at his grinning face. He had not changed much, well apart from his small beard on his chin. She did not know what else to say. She had hoped to see him at the celebration and she had even thought about how she would give him the cold shoulder (something he apparently did not like very much) for not writing her more than one letter during 5 years. But right now, she was speechless and the only thing that she could do, was crying silently. Alvin gave her a lopsided grin before pulling her in his arms.

"Hey spud."

She gripped his coat tightly with her shivering hands while sobbing quietly. She would not say it out loud, not even when Teepo would still be at her side. But…she had missed him. His stupid jokes. His stupid smile. His stupid attempt to apologize for his actions in the past. His warm eyes.

Hiding her face in his coat, she finally found her voice.

"Hello big fat liar."

* * *

_I really hope you liked it. Thanks for giving my story a try. :)_

_If you have any suggestions about an oneshot about Milla/Jyde or Leia/Alvin feel free to ask me._

_Your FMC_


End file.
